


(Yiff) Love

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Inappropriate use of Metaverse, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mindjack, Subspace, Toys, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Sometimes, Ryuji just needs it.





	(Yiff) Love

He looked so cute this way. So damned adorable, and he didn't even know, couldn't know, just how precious he was to Akira. Not even like this, on his knees, nuzzling at his leg, whining happily for his attention while wearing a perfect set of dog ears and being plugged with a toy with long fur at the end.

 

Ryuji was so damn perfect like this. Too bad this was only something that could happen in the metaverse. Only here could he see Ryuji unwind and become debased, allowing his shadow to take over his body and become the dog it desperately wanted to be.

 

There was a process to it all, a slow progression to get Ryuji down to this level, and it all usually started with one sentence:

 

_"C'mon… lemme have it tonight."_

 

Akira knew what that meant by now, no longer wanting Ryuji to spell it clear for him or double check to make sure that this was what he desired. Akira knew by now. He understood by now. So he had pulled out the beautiful red scarf from inside his pillow case and he'd blindfolded his boyfriend.

 

Then, he activated the metaverse, and felt the realm open up before them and around them. Leblanc wasn't a palace, so there were no distortions around, but in this realm, the real Self was easier to express. It was easier to allow the suppressed to blossom out, and little by little, Ryuji began to squirm.

 

"D-do it… please…"

 

And Akira could deny his cutie nothing. So, with the summoning of a persona, he'd cast the spell, and Ryuji's mind happily slipped into madness. His words were replaced with whines, growls, and barks as Akira disrobed him, and as soon as the chilly air of the attic hit his skin, Ryuji pawed for the edge of the bed and stretched out his body, presenting.

 

The plug went inside, and the ears topped the pretty little pet picture.

 

Akira sat and played video games, allowing Ryuji his time in sweet release. He settled his chin in Akira's lap, and panted when his head was scratched. Sweet freedom.


End file.
